205 Live (October 3, 2017)
The October 3, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado on October 3, 2017. Summary In the wake of WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore's clause stating none of the Cruiserweights could touch him, Raw General Manager Kurt Angle revealed those rules do not apply to the latest Cruiserweight to join the division – former United States Champion Kalisto. The lucha sensation took down The Certified G on Raw and prepared to make his WWE 205 Live debut. Before Kalisto battled Ariya Daivari, he attempted to address the WWE Universe, but he was interrupted by the WWE Cruiserweight Champion. The two Cruiserweights traded barbs with The Realest Champ in the Room taking issue with all his haters. After expressing his feelings about the “Zo Show,” Enzo introduced his lone ally, Ariya Daivari. Despite attacking aggressively as the opening bell rang, Daivari soon found himself on the defensive, trying to counter Kalisto's incredible speed. The Persian Lion eventually regained control and welcomed the masked Superstar with relentless strikes. Relying on resilience and his innovative arsenal, Kalisto battled back to score a near-fall, but he lost momentum once more attempting the Salida del Sol. That resulted in Daivari nearly securing the win following a Frog Splash. However, not letting his WWE 205 Live debut be spoiled, Kalisto recovered, this time successfully executing the incredible Salida del Sol for the 1-2-3. Before squaring off with his longtime rival Mustafa Ali, Drew Gulak addressed the WWE Universe and resumed his campaign for a better WWE 205 Live. Gulak once again went to his PowerPoint presentation with proposal No. 8: no flipping. As he prepared to move to the next slide, Mustafa Ali made his way to the ring. As Ali entered the squared circle and prepared to reignite his rivalry with Gulak, Akira Tozawa made his presence known by leading the WWE Universe in an “Ah!” chant. Annoyed, Gulak yelled at Tozawa before focusing on Ali. Splitting his attention between the Japanese Superstar and Ali, Gulak enjoyed an early advantage before being knocked out of the ring. On the outside, Tozawa – sitting near the entranceway – began chanting to get under his rival's skin. Relying on his incredible agility and high-flying skills, Ali took the fight to his opponent, nearly securing victory. Gulak eventually managed to counter Ali and begin using his technical skills to keep his opponent grounded. Despite the advantage, whenever Gulak built momentum, Tozawa would chant, distracting and enraging the Superstar seeking a better WWE 205 Live. This would lead to Gulak's demise as his attention was diverted, allowing Ali to recover, take down Gulak and perfectly execute the Inverted 450 Splash for the victory. Adding insult to injury, Tozawa entered the ring after match to lead the WWE Universe in a resounding “Ah!” chant. As The Brian Kendrick was conducting an interview before Cedric Alexander and Gentleman Jack Gallagher's match, he was attacked by Alexander, who was undoubtedly looking to even the odds in the upcoming battle. When the match got underway, Alexander was clearly focused and immediately took the fight to the British Superstar. Gallagher took control using his unorthodox and brutal in-ring style. With Gallagher's new outlook on display, he showed off a much more punishing arsenal designed to maximize his opponent's pain. Remaining zeroed in on his objective, Alexander rallied and used his resilience to fuel his rage, regaining control of the match and dishing out his own brand of punishment for Gallagher. Feeling the wrath of his opponent outside the ring, Gallagher remained unorthodox – crossing underneath the ring to strike. With Alexander reeling once more inside the ring, Gallagher reached for his trusty umbrella, William the Third, prepared to attack his opponent. However, Alexander recovered and took the umbrella, striking his nemesis with unyielding fury. Despite being disqualified, Cedric continued to decimate Gallagher, proving he is willing to embrace his own dark side to match the alliance between Kendrick and Gallagher. Results ; ; *Kalisto defeated Ariya Daivari *Mustafa Ali defeated Drew Gulak *Jack Gallagher defeated Cedric Alexander by disqualification *Dark Match: AJ Styles, Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin, Jinder Mahal & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-3-17 205 Live 1.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 2.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 3.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 4.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 5.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 6.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 7.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 8.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 9.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 10.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 11.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 12.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 13.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 14.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 15.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 16.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 17.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 18.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 19.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 20.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 21.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 22.jpg 10-3-17 205 Live 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #45 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #45 at WWE.com * 205 Live #45 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events